


With a Kiss

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manipulation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth, lips, blood. When he's searching for Bucky, Steve takes no prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697718.html?thread=92012918#t92012918) by tigriswolf on [Comment-Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). 
> 
>  
> 
> _kiss me, kill me, bruise me, break me, watch me bleed and laugh_

"I've never kissed anyone before," Steve says at twenty-five. Rumlow looks at him with a fire in his eyes that doesn't come from scorn. SHIELD is gone, but there are some things that stay the same.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Steve says at twenty-three. Howard's brilliant and wild and half in love already. There are few men in this world like Steve, loyal and war-warn but still earnestly innocent. Howard's not a good man, but he knows Steve is.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Steve says at twenty-one. And he laughs as Bucky says, "Bullshit," and pulls him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
